crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot - N - Trance is Back
Plot Crash,Coco,Crunch and Aku Aku are in the future time and they are watching a TV Show when N-Trance shows up on the TV and Says "Hello punny earthlings its me N-Trance and this is the message for the Bandicoots i have returned to seek my revenge and by the way if you try to find me,you will be eliminated" TV gets back to normal and Aku Aku Says''' "Crash quickly get to the Crash-Cycle and go defeat N-Trance!". Level 1 - On the Crash-Cycle 'Plot:'You are on the Crash-Cycle driving when a N-Tracker chases you and then the level starts. 'Objective -' Try to Escape the N-Tracker and try to get to the Futuroplane so you can continue the Journey. 'Collectables -' 1 Crystal,1 Silver Gem Level 2 - To the 5th Dimension! 'Plot:'You got to the Futuroplane but then you notice that one of N-Trance's minions is driving the plane so you must battle him and then you must pilot the plane to the 5th Dimension Portal. 'Objective -' Get to the Futurplane Controlls and battle the N-Trance Minion,when you done that you must pilot the plane and get to the portal for the 5th dimension 'Collectables -' 1 Crystal,1 Silver Gem and a Blue Gem Level 3 - Unwelcome 'Plot:'You Came to the 5th Dimension but you are greated with more N-Trance Minions when you defeat them you must climb the N-pire Trance Building to get to N-Trance's Lab. 'Objective -' Battle 6 N-Trance Minions then find a way to climb the N-pire Trance Building and find a key card to unlock the door. 'Collectables -' 1 Crystal,2 Silver Gem Level 4 - Cortex? ''Plot'':You entered the N-pire state building and you must dodge the traps and you can't go further unless you enter the Tranced Jail and when you are there you will find Cortex and Cortex will tell you how he got there. 'Objective - '''Dodge N-Trance's traps,battle some N-trance minions and then find a way to get into the jail and free Cortex. '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,1 Silver Gem 'Cortex's Dialouge:'I Can't believe its you and why are you here?then Crash shows the Crash Screen and then Aku Aku tells Cortex all about it.Then Cortex tells the story how he got here then he says '''"I Was in my Labs doing some experiments when some drone took me to this 5th dimension and locked me in the jail".Then Cortex says that to get to N-Trance they must first hack the systems and then get N-Trance's Mind Controll Device and free the N-trance minions. Level 5 - Hack Attack Plot:'You play as Crash and Cortex to get to the N-pire Trance Building controll room to hack the system.But it won't be easy you will have to dodge more traps and battle a boss. '''Objective - '''Get to the N-pire Trance Building controll room,Dodge some traps and then hack the system and battle a boss called Trance-Bot. '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,2 Silver Gem and a Green Geem Level 6 - N-Trance Faceoff ''Plot'':You have hacked the system and you are welcomed by N-Trance and you start your Second Boss Battle. 'Objective - '''Defeat N-Trance '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,1 Silver Gem Level 7 - Blasted into Space ''Plot'':Your Plan to defeat N-Trance has failed and the system is again corupted by the Trance Virus and You have been blasted into space by N-Trance and then you land on a asteroid full of spare parts and then Coco comes and says that she has followed them to see if everything is alright.Then you must build a spaceship and get to the N-Station that N-Trance mentioned. 'Objective - '''Find 6 Parts for the Shuttle and then fly to the N-Station '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,1 Silver Gem and a Red Gem Level 8 - The N-Station Raid ''Plot'':You came on the Space Station and you have to get to escape from the Toxic Gas that N-Trance let out.Then fight the N-trance Hologram. 'Objective - '''Escape the Toxic Gas get into the throne room and shut down the N-Trance Hologram '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,2 Silver Gems Level 9 - The Plan ''Plot'':You have Found out N-Trance's Plan 1Z that says that he will try to destroy the Wumpa Dimension with the station's death ray.Then you have to warn Aku Aku about the Plan. 'Objective - '''Find out the Plan 1Z and try to send the message to Aku Aku '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,1 Silver Gem and a Purple Gem Level 10 - Protect our Dimension! ''Plot'':You must find your shuttle and escape the N-Staion before N-Trance's Gigabot catches you and destroy it when you come to the Wumpa Dimension.And then you must destroy 3 N-Trance Mega Drones. 'Objective - '''Escape the Station battle the Gigabot and then Destroy the 3 N-Trance Mega Drones. '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,1 Silver Gem Level 11 - Old Enemies ''Plot'':When you destroyed the 3 N-Trance Mega Drones 2 Old Enemies come N-Tropy and Nitrous Oxide.Now you must battle them and find a way to get back to the N-pire Trance building to shut the Virus Once and for all. 'Objective - '''Defeat N-Tropy and Nitrous Oxide then activate the 5th Dimension Portal and then fly to the N-pire Trance Building and shut the Virus. '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,2 Silver Gems and a Yellow Gem Level 12 - The Showdown ''Plot'':Battle N-Trance on the N-pire Trance Building Rooftoop and then escape the 5th Dimension before the N-pire Trance Building gets destroyed. 'Objective - '''Climb to the Rooftoop,Battle N-Trance and Escape the 5th Dimension '''Collectables -' 1 Crystal,2 Silver Gems Characters: Playable Characters: '''Crash Bandicoot Dr.Neo Cortex Coco Bandicoot Villians: N-Trance N-Troopy Nitrous Oxide Mini Bosses: Trance-Bot N-trance Hologram Gigabot N-Trance Mega Drones Recurring Characters and Cameo Characters: Aku Aku '(Recurring) '''Crunch Bandicoot '(Recurring) '''Tiny Tiger (Cameo) N-Gin (Cameo) N-Brio (Cameo) Nina Cortex '''(Cameo) '''Pura (Cameo) Polar (Cameo) Uka Uka (Recurring) Pinstripe Potoroo (Cameo) Vehicles: The Crash-Cycle Futurplane Coco's Built Shuttle Locations: Wumpa Dimension The 5th Dimension Space Meteor The N-Pire Trance Building The N-Station Canceled Levels: Coco to the Rescue: Coco to the Rescue was ment to be after you escape the N-Station in Level 10 N-Trance: N-Trance would of been a replace for N-Trance Faceoff. Cortex's Story: Cortex Story would of Been a level where you play as Cortex and it would be after Level 4 - Cortex? Notes: *The N-pire Trance Building is a pun on the Empire State Building in New York. *Crash has a more Futuristic Suit Look and has a wumpa ray gun *Coco is more inteligent in this game *Cortex helps Crash only cause he wants revenge on N-Trance *There is a easter egg in The N-Station Raid 'where you can see the first dog in space in a window Secrets: #To get to the bonus room you must collect atleast 8 gems. #To get the Blue Gem you must Enter the Bonus Level:'On top of the Plane #To get the Green Gem you must Enter the Bonus Level:Computer Mania #To get the Red Gem you must Enter the Bonus Level:Meteor Number 2 #To get the Purple Gem you must Enter the Bonus Level:UFO Crash #To get the Yellow Gem you must Enter the Bonus Level:The Waterfall